L'amour, c'est trop compliqué
by Wolf-Lune
Summary: Un accident va changer la vie de Stiles et celle de son entourage. Désolé, je suis pas forte pour les résumés.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

je vous avertis, c'est ma première fic, je débute donc, s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgent. Désolé à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes. J'espère que vous aimerez et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Merci et bonne lecture à tous.

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, sniff.

**Rating:** M ( Comporte des scènes et des relations homos)

**Note:** Cette fic se passe à partir de la saison 3 que j'ai imaginée à ma façon. Ne vous en faite pas je me dépêcherais de mettre la suite.

Je tiens à remercier Fansterek pour avoir corrigé les plus grosses fautes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapitre 1:**

- Je t'aime !

Stiles venait de lui hurler ce mot, mais malheureusement pour lui le lycanthrope s'en foutait complètement et continuait de l'ignorer comme pratiquement à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. C'en était trop pour l'adolescent, qui attrapa le poignet de l'alpha et le retourna, le bloquant ainsi contre le bureau.

Derek sentait la colère monter en lui. Que devait-il faire pour que l'ado lui foute la paix ?! Lui faire peur? Impossible. Celui-ci continuerait à revenir le faire chier. Il agrippa de son autre main libre le poignet de l'adolescent sans ménagement et le tira. Stiles arborait dès à présent une grimace de douleur. Finalement, l'ado lâcha le poignet de l'alpha pour que lui aussi lâche le sien, maintenant endolori.

- Stiles, maintenant ça suffit ! Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais, ok ? Alors si tu tiens à ta vie tu ferais mieux de partir, parce que là tu viens vraiment de me mettre en colère.

Derek venait de lui tourner le dos, préférant s'occuper de ses papiers.

- Qui c'est ? Demanda Stiles.

Derek souffla d'exaspération, il tourna la tête vers l'ado qui c'était avancé pour se placer à côté de lui, attendant la réponse de celui-ci.

- Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir, et puis tu n'as pas besoin de savoir avec qui je sors.''

- C'est à moi de décider si j'aimerais le savoir ou non. Alors ?

- Il cherche à mourir ou quoi ? Ho... et puis merde, s'il tient tant à le savoir c'est son problème, il ne faudra pas qu'il vienne se plaindre ensuite, pensa l'alpha.

- Jennifer Blake. Répondit Derek.

- Quoi ! Tu parles bien de la Jennifer Blake, ma prof d'anglais qui remplace également mon prof de chimie M. Harris ?

- Oui.

- La Jennifer Blake que tu as aidé quand on avait enfermé Boyd et ta sœur dans le sous-sol du lycée.

- Oui.

- La Jennifer…

- Stiles !

L'ado n'en revenait pas. Derek Hale sortait avec sa prof d'anglais, sa prof qu'il connaissait à peine. Des larmes commençaient à apparaître dans les yeux noisette de l'hyperactif, qui l'était moins depuis un long moment maintenant.

- Je ne te comprends pas Derek. Tu la connais à peine alors que moi tu me connais depuis un long moment maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu l'aime ?

- Elle m'apaise quand je ne vais pas bien.

- Attend une minute, ne me dis pas que tu lui as dit que tu étais un loup-garou ?!

Le loup ne répondit pas et préféra rester à regarder les papiers qui envahissaient son bureau. L'ado n'en revenait pas, l'alpha avait dit à sa prof qu'il était un loup-garou. Il lui avait sûrement expliqué aussi pour tout le reste, l'alpha devait être débile pour faire confiance à ce point à cette femme.

- Non mais t'es idiot ou quoi ! Cette femme tu la connais à peine et tu lui dis tout sur toi et les autres ? Tu cherches vraiment à nous faire tuer !

- Stiles, ferme là ! Dois-je te rappeler que quand Scott sortait avec Allison il voulait tout lui dire sur les loups-garous ?

- Certes, mais dois-je te rappeler qu'il ne l'a pas fait et que c'est Kate qui lui a tout dit sur les loups-garous. Tu te souviens ? Kate, celle avec qui tu étais sorti pour qu'au final tu te fasse avoir comme un débile juste parce que tu n'avais pas réussi à tenir ta langue. Une fois de plus, tu recommence.

- Stiles, ferme là et dégage si tu ne veux pas mourir.

Derek savait que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Stiles se dirigea vers la porte en métal et la fit glisser pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Il se tourna et regarda une dernière fois l'alpha, des larmes coulaient désormais sur les joues de l'ado.

- Désormais la meute aura un membre en moins. Déclara Stiles, anéanti.

L'ado sorti, refermant derrière lui la porte en fer, il s'appuya sur celle-ci avant d'éclater en sanglots. Derek qui était toujours adossé contre son bureau l'entendit pleurer, bizarrement cela lui faisait un pincement au cœur. Il se dit qu'il avait peut-être était un peu dur avec lui, mais d'un autre côté il l'avait bien cherché, après tout c'est lui qui avait voulu en apprendre plus sur sa vie privée.

Finalement n'en pouvant plus d'entendre l'ado pleurer, il se décida à aller le voir. Mais, quand il

ouvrit la porte c'était trop tard, Stiles était déjà parti. Il referma la porte et entendit une personne familière descendre les escaliers derrière lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à sa petite sœur, Cora.

- Je présume que tu es là depuis le début... Commença t-il.

- Oui et si tu veux mon avis tu es un triple idiot.

- Toi aussi t'a décidé de m'énerver ?

- Stiles a raison. Cette femme, tu la connais à peine, tu vas sûrement souffrir...

- Lui et toi, vous vous êtes passé le message ?!

- Tu sais Derek, ton problème c'est que tu te mens à toi-même, tu ne veux pas l'admettre mais tu as un faible pour lui.

- Écoute Cora, Stiles et toi, vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez je resterais avec Jennifer que ça vous plaise ou non !

Cora était sur le point de répondre mais fût arrêtée par un sonnerie de téléphone portable. Son frère sortit son portable pour répondre sur un Scott en total panique.

- Scott ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- D-Derek… Stiles… Il… Il ne va pas bien…

En entendant le prénom de l'ado, Derek se figea, il espérait que celui-ci n'est rien fait de stupide. Il commença à s'imaginer plein de choses et commença à paniquer.

- Scott, dis-moi ce qu'il c'est passé.

- Je ne sais pas, j'étais au téléphone avec lui et j'ai comme entendu un gros boom et des pneus qui grinçaient. Je crois qu'il à eu un accident de voiture.

- Quoi ! Les autres sont au courant ?

- Lydia a dû les appeler... Là, ma mère m'emmène à l'hôpital pour aller le voir.

- D'accord je vais vous rejoindre.

- Ok.

Il raccrocha et prit sa veste en cuir. Cora, qui avait entendu la conversation, s'approcha, à moitié en panique, vers son frère.

- Je viens avec toi.

- D'accord.

Il prit ses clés de voiture et tous deux sortirent à vive allure du loft, dévalant à présent les escaliers pour sortir de l'immeuble. Ils montèrent dans la camaro pour partir à toutes allures, direction l'hôpital.

Quand ils arrivèrent toutes la meute étaient là. Mélissa consolait le shérif Stilinski et Scott. Boyd et Isaac consolait Allison et Lydia. Quand Scott vit Derek arriver, il alla vers lui. Cora préféra aller voir Boyd pour en savoir plus et les laissa tous les deux.

- Comment va t-il ? S'inquiéta Derek.

- Pour le moment, on ne sait pas, ils lui font toujours des examens médicaux.

- Il c'est passé quoi?

- Il c'est fait percuté par une autre voiture venant de la droite. La police dit que le conducteur qui l'a percuté était bourré.

Isaac décida de se mêler à la conversation.

- Ils l'on mis dans une cellule de dégrisement le type?

- Ils n'en sont pas eu le temps, il est mort sur le coup.

Derek serré les poings, il se sentait coupable d'avoir envoyé bouler le fils du shérif. L'alpha se dit qu'il aurait dû l'empêcher de reprendre le volant vu l'état dans lequelle se trouvait l'ado avant de quitter le loft.

- C'est ma faute. Scott serra les poings.

- Comment tu aurais pu savoir qu'il allait avoir un accident ?

Isaac avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du bêta.

- J'aurais pu éviter qu'il est un accident si je lui avais dit de venir me voir.

- Derek tu ne serais pas pourquoi Stiles à mentionné ton prénom ?

L'alpha n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question d'Isaac. Le médecin sorti de la chambre où devait sûrement se trouver le fils du shérif. Mélissa et John se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Comment va t-il docteur ?

- Plus de peur que de mal, il va s'en sortir.

- Tout va bien alors ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Quoi ? Le shérif commença à s'imaginer plein de chose. Comme le fait qu'il soit paralysé ou qu'il est perdu la mémoire ou encore qu'il soit tombé dans le coma. Beaucoup de choses défilaient dans la tête du shérif.

- Le choque de l'accident a créé un problème, trop compliqué à expliquer, au niveau des cordes vocales. Il n'y aura pas besoin de minerve mais...

- … Il ne pourra plus jamais parler ? Coupa le shérif, inquiet.

- Pas exactement, disons qu'il faudra du temps avant qu'il ne reparle.

Ils étaient tous choqués de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Stiles, un grand bavard, était réduit au silence par un accident, la vie pour lui comme pour le reste du groupe allait être différente.

- C'est de ma faute... Scott était déboussolé comme tout le reste du groupe.

- Scott je… Derek voulait lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, que c'était de sa faute. Mais finalement l'alpha se résina.

-...Je suis là si tu as besoin d'aide.

- Merci.

L'alpha tourna ensuite la tête pour croiser le regard noir que sa sœur lui envoyait, Derek essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Scott alla voir le docteur, il voulait à tout prix voir son ami.

- S'il vous plaît, est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?

- Normalement, je vous aurai dit de le laisser se reposer, mais comme vous souhaitez à tout prix le voir, je vous y autorise.

- Merci docteur.

À peine le docteur avait-il donné son accord que tout le groupe se ruèrent dans la chambre pour voir comment allait l'ado. Tout le monde, sauf Derek qui avait préféré ne pas rentrer -d'un autre côté, c'était normal puisque c'était en parti sa faute si l'ado était sur ce lit d'hôpital en ce moment-, rentrèrent dans sa chambre. De toute façon, s'il entrait pour le voir, le fils du shérif s'énerverait sûrement, même sans voix, il lui ferait comprendre qu'il était énervé.

Il se dit qu'il devrait attendre sa sœur dans la voiture mais quelque chose piqua sa curiosité. Le shérif discutait avec le docteur. Il décida de se concentrer sur la conversation sachant pertinemment que ça concernait le fils du shérif.

- Quand pensez-vous qu'il pourra rentrer à la maison ?

- Et bien... Si tout ce passe bien, vous pourrez venir le chercher demain après-midi.

- Bien... Merci.

- Par contre je pense qu'il ne devrait pas rester tout seul quand vous vous absenterez. Du fait qu'il ne puisse plus parler, il faudrait que quelqu'un reste avec lui au cas où quelque chose n'irait pas.

- D'accord.

Le médecin reparti dans une autre chambre laissant le shérif à ses pensées, il devait trouver une solution. Scott qui avait tout entendu, lui aussi, alla voir le shérif.

- Shérif ?

- Je présume que tu as entendu notre conversation...

- J'aimerais me porter volontaire pour m'occuper de Stiles en votre absence.

- C'est gentil Scott mais je ne pense pas que ta mère soit d'accord pour que tu loupes tes études et ton boulot.

Le bêta se passa une main dans les cheveux, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Sa mère refusera qu'il manque les cours, déjà qu'il a pas mal de mauvaises notes et pour le boulot, c'était pareil, Deaton n'acceptera pas, déjà qu'il ait souvent en retard à son travail en ce moment... Dans les deux cas c'était impossible de se libérer pour aller s'occuper de son meilleur ami.

- Si ça peut aider, je me porte volontaire pour aider votre fils. Derek c'était incrusté dans la discussion.

Le shérif John et Scott étaient surpris que l'alpha se porte volontaire. Qui aurait pu penser que le grand Derek Hale veuille bien s'occuper de l'ado ? Lui qui d'habitude n'arrêtait pas de se chamailler avec l'hyperactif.

- Derek t'es sérieux ? Scott avait dit ça avec de grands yeux.

- À ton avis, Scott ?

- Euh… Faut voir avec le shérif.

Le shérif réfléchi un moment, il n'était pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Il n'avait pas oublié la fois où Derek était soupçonné dans une affaire mais au final, il se dit que ça remonte à longtemps et que l'alpha avait été disculpé. Après mûre réflexion, le shérif avait pris sa décision.

- Pourquoi pas... Je pense que ça me rassura de savoir qu'un adulte s'occupe de mon fils. Désolé Scott, ne va pas croire que j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose s'il reste avec toi, mais je préfère que ça soit un adulte qui le surveille.

- Ça se comprend oui.

- Je vais prendre votre numéro de portable et vous donnez le mien, comme ça, s'il arrive quelque chose vous pourrez me prévenir.

L'alpha fit un bref « oui » de la tête avant qu'il ne donne son numéro en échange de celui du shérif. Une fois cela fait, il sortit de l'hôpital et alla attendre sa sœur dans sa voiture, celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa côté passager.

- La prochaine fois, prévient quand tu t'en vas. J'ai cru que tu étais rentré et que tu m'avais laissée me démerder pour rentrer. Lâcha Cora

- Tant fait pas, si ça avait été le cas je suis sûr que Boyd se serait porté volontaire pour te ramener. Répondit Derek, amèrement.

- Je rêve où tu commences à prendre ton rôle de grand frère protecteur. Avant d'être protecteur avec moi, commence par t'occuper du fils du shérif. Cora avait souri tout t'en disant ça, car elle savait que ce qu'elle disait était la vérité.

Derek n'en revenait pas. Sa sœur avait écouté aux portes, d'un autre sens ça ne devrait pas l'étonner puisque ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle écoutait les conversations qu'il avait avec les autres. La preuve, quand il s'est disputé avec Stiles, sa sœur avait décidé de l'espionner.

- Les décisions que je prends ne te regarde pas !

- Les garçons que je fréquente ne te regarde pas!

- Si, parce que certains font partie de ma meute et en parlant de meute, puisque tu aimes tant les fréquenter, du moins certains, tu t'occuperas de leur entraînement quand je ne serais pas disponible.

- Quoi ! C'est une blague j'espère ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est ta meute et pas la mienne !

- Si je venais à mourir c'est à toi que je confirais mon pouvoir d'alpha, donc on peut dire que c'est un peu ta meute.

- Ok je me chargerai de leur entraînement pendant ton absence. Mais je te préviens leur entraînement ne dura qu'une heure.

C'est sur cette fin de discussion que Derek démarra puis sortit du parking de l'hôpital, direction le loft. Pendant le trajet l'alpha était très pensif, il espérait que ça se passera bien avec l'ado même si ça serra sûrement dur au début.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

comme promis, voilà le chapitre 2 et je vais faire de mettre la suite au plus vite. J'ai essayée de faire en sorte que le chapitre soit plus long que le premier. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Merci et bonne lecture à tous.

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, comme toujours.

**Rating :** M ( Comporte des scènes et des relations homos)

Je tiens à remercier **Fansterek** pour avoir corrigé les plus grosses fautes.

**Chapitre 2**

_Je t'aime. _Ce mot n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Stiles lui avoue ses sentiments, juste au moment où tout allait si bien dans sa vie, il avait fallut que l'ado vienne tout briser. Laissant place au doute et à la confusion dans son esprit. L'Alpha faisait tout son possible pour penser à autre chose, mais il faut croire que son cerveau en avais décidé autrement, l'univers voulait sûrement le punir pour ce qu'il avait osé faire au pauvre adolescent.

- Putain ! Lâcha Derek fou de rage, avant de balancer la chaise, qui rejoignit le mur, finissant en morceau.

- On dirait que la culpabilité est en train de te ronger, ou à moins que tu n'ai compris que tu aimais l'ado.

Cora était descendu lorsqu'elle avait entendu son frère s'énerver, voyant dans quelle état il avait réduit la chaise et le regard noir qu'il lui lançait, elle compris qu'elle avait intérêt à faire gaffe à ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

-T'a décider de remplacer Stiles pendant son absence ? Ou bien ton cerveau a régressé cette nuit ?

-N'y l'un n'y l'autre, je m'assures juste que tu ne défonce pas tout le mobilier.

Il envoya un autre regard noir à sa sœur avant d'aller ramasser les débris. D'un autre côté, sa sœur n'avait pas tort, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se calmer, sinon il allait bientôt se retrouver sans meubles.

- Alors ?

Il releva la tête et remarqua que sa sœur c'était avancée, ce posant désormais devant lui, bras croisé, prête à attendre une explication sur le faite qu'il se soit acharné sur cette chaise.

- J'ai rien a dire.

- Ooh que si tu a quelque chose à dire. Lâcha Cora exaspérait par le comportement de son frère.

- Derek, tu peux me faire confiance, je suis ta petite sœur.

- Écoute Cora, je n'ai rien à dire, ok ?

L'alpha c'était redressé en colère, ce qui surpris sa sœur qui ne si attendait pas. Elle était triste de savoir que son frère ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance, elle était sa petite sœur quand même... Elle regarda son frère qui finissait de ramasser les débris avant de les jeter, une fois fait elle pensa que son frère viendrait s'expliquer, mais au lieu de ça, il préféra aller lire son livre sur le canapé.

Finalement, n'en pouvant plus que son frère ne lui dise rien, elle alla s'asseoir sur la petite table basse et lui arracha le livre des mains, ce qui ne plût guère à son frère qui lâcha un grognement de frustration.

- Il faut qu'on parle. Lâcha Cora exaspérée.

- Pour le moment j'ai qu'une envie, lire mon livre, donc si tu pouvais me le rendre.

- Admet-le Derek. Tu es énervé à force de penser à lui.

- Non ! Ce qui m'énerve c'est de savoir qu'il est dans cet hôpital à cause de moi et par dessus tout, muet !

- Certes, il y a ça, mais je sais qu'il y a autre chose qui te chagrine.

Il savait que sa petite sœur était perspicace et têtu, elle le connaissait trop bien, elle était comme sa grande-sœur, et tant qu'il n'aura pas déballé tout ce qui le chagrinait, elle ne le lâcherait pas et fera tout pour qu'il crache le morceau. Le son d'un portable qui vibrait le sauva du questionnement que sa sœur lui faisait subir. Il se leva et alla le prendre dans sa veste en cuir.

- Bonjour shérif.

- Bonjour Derek, je t'appelle parce qu'il faut que tu me rende un service.

- Dites-moi.

- Voilà, cet après-midi je devais aller chercher Stiles à l'hôpital à 15h. Mais malheureusement je ne pourrais pas, je suis coincé sur une affaire que je dois régler.

- J'ai compris n'en dite pas plus, j'irais le chercher.

- Merci Derek je vais prévenir Mélissa, la clé de la maison sera sous le paillasson.

- D'accord. Lâcha Derek avant de raccrocher.

L'alpha commença à imaginer la réaction que l'ado aurait lorsqu'il le verra, celui-ci va sûrement disjoncter et il ne souhaitait pas que cela arrive. Derek se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû se porter volontaire pour s'occuper de lui, en l'absence du shérif, car il se doutait bien que l'ado ne souhaiterai pas le voir. Mais pour l'alpha, c'était le seul moyen pour lui de ce faire pardonner auprès de l'ado, même si ça ne sera pas facile. Un raclement de gorge le fit sortir de ses pensées, il vit que sa sœur était en train de sourire, il se doutait bien pourquoi.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu imagine comment Stiles réagira quand il me verra. Dit Derek.

- On dirait que tu as vue juste. Répondit Cora.

Derek enfila sa veste sous le regard incompris de sa sœur, qui se leva bras croisé.

- Où tu va ?

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et de me changer les idées.

- En gros tu va voir cette prof. Lâcha Cora, amèrement.

- Cette prof comme tu dit, s'appelle Jennifer.

Il prit ses clés de voiture et se dirigea vers la porte en fer qu'il fit glisser, il regarda sa sœur avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon.

- Au fait, comme je pense que tu va profiter que je sois pas là pour aller voir Boyd. Tu n'oubliera pas de lui dire que l'entraînement ce fera le plus souvent avec toi.

C'est sur un grognement ainsi qu'un regard noir, lancé par sa sœur que l'alpha sortis du loft. Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble il se dirigea vers son petit bijoux, avant de monter et d'allumer le moteur. Il devait se changer les idées et quoi de mieux que d'aller voir sa copine, il envoya un message pour savoir si il pouvais passer, quelques minutes plus tard un message de confirmation arriva. Il partit en direction du lycée, trop impatient de la voir.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, l'accident lui revenait sens cesse en mémoire, il voulait à tout prix rentré chez lui. Il n'aimait pas cet hôpital depuis que sa mère y était morte, savoir qu'il devait attendre quinze heures pour que son père vienne le chercher, l'impatienter beaucoup. Il avait l'impression que les heures passaient trop lentement à son goût, un « toc-toc » le sorti de ses pensées, il tourna la tête pour voir la porte s'ouvrir sur la mère de son meilleur amis et une autre personne qui lui était familière.

- Stiles ? Tu a de la visite. Dit-elle en laissant l'autre personne rentrer.

- Salut Stiles.

Il reconnut la banshee qui s'installa sur la chaise, à côté du lit où il se trouvait. Mélissa s'avança vers lui et posa des feuilles et un crayon sur la table au-dessus de lui. Il se redressa et remarqua que Mélissa était sorti, préférant laisser l'ado seul à seul avec son amis.

- On peut dire que tu nous a fait une sacré frayeur.

L'ado prit le crayon et une feuille et commença à écrire, avant de montrer la feuille à Lydia, qui la lut.

_- 9a va ?_

- Si on veut...

La banshee avait dit ça tristement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son amis, qui posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Je suis désolée... Je te rend visite pour te remonter le moral et au final, je ne fait que te démoraliser, en étant triste...

L'ado vit une larme couler sur la joue de son amie, il alla l'essuyer avec son pouce et écrivis à nouveau sur la feuille :

_- Ne tant fait pas, le faite que tu soit là me remonte le moral._

- J'en doute pas... j'aimerais comprendre Stiles... Scott m'a dit que tu avait prononcé le prénom de Derek avant l'accident. Pourquoi ?

Stiles savait qu'à un moment ou un autre Lydia ou même ses autres amis, lui poserai cette question. Malheureusement pour eux l'ado n'était pas près d'en parler, tout dû moins, pas maintenant. Il baissa la tête tristement. La jeune rousse vit l'air triste de Stiles et se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser cette question. Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour le consoler.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question. Avait-elle dit, avant de se lever et de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

L'ado était un peu surpris par ce geste, mais heureux à la fois car elle faisait tout, pour le consoler. Elle voulait qu'il aille mieux et qu'il guérisse de ce traumatisme, même si elle savait que cela ne serait pas facile surtout pour lui.

- Je suis désolée, je dois te laisser. Il va être midi et cet après-midi j'ai cours.

Stiles regarda son amie se diriger vers la porte, elle fit un dernier salut de la main avant de sortir. Maintenant que la banshee était parti, Stiles se sentait seul et commença à s'ennuyer, il regarda par la fenêtre. Il repensait à hier lorsqu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée d'avouer ses sentiments au loup grincheux, si il avait décidé de ne rien lui dire et de continuer à faire comme si de rien était, il n'aurait pas eu le cœur brisé et encore moins un accident...

Trop pris par ses pensées il ne remarqua pas qu'il était en train de pleurer, il n'en entendit pas plus les « toc-toc ». La porte s'ouvrit et c'est le bruit d'un plateau qu'on pose qui le sortit de ses pensées. De son bras droit, il essuya ses larmes avant de voir que Mélissa avait posée un plateau repas sur la petite table. Celle-ci avait bien remarquée en rentrant que l'ado pleurait, elle posa une main sur son épaule.

- Stiles, ça va ?

L'ado lui mentit en faisant un bref « oui » de la tête, avant de reporter son attention sur le plateau repas.

- Ton père à appelé...

Il redressa la tête brusquement, espérant que son père avait appelé pour dire qu'il passerai plus tôt, pour le ramener à la maison. Il avait hâte de quitter cette hôpital qui lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer chez lui et pouvoir faire en sorte d'oublier toute cette histoire.

- Il a dit que cet après-midi, il ne pourrait pas venir te chercher.

Les espoirs que Stiles avait de pouvoir enfin quitter cet hôpital de merde, se vouait à l'échec. Il devra attendre une journée de plus avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, enfin en espérant que son père puisse venir le chercher demain. _Quelle plaie ! _pensa l'ado, pourquoi le monde lui en voulait t-il comme ça ?

- Ne tant fait pas, ton père a appelé Derek pour qu'il vienne te chercher.

L'ado se pétrifia, Derek. Derek Hale allait venir le chercher pour le ramener chez lui. _Hors de question, _pensa celui-ci. Plutôt passer une journée de plus dans cet hôpital, que de repartir avec cette ordure. Il prit une feuille et écrivit avant de la montrer à la jeune femme :

_- J'attendrais que mon père vienne me chercher._

- Je suis navré Stiles, mais ton père est bloqué au travail et le médecin dit que cet après-midi tu pourra rentrer chez toi.

Stiles fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, Mélissa posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Elle savait que l'ado aurait aimé que cela soit son père qui vienne le chercher. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait...

- Je sais que tu aurai aimé, que cela soit ton père qui vienne te chercher... Mais ne tant fait pas tu pourras le voir ce soir, chez toi.

Il dégagea la main sur son épaule avant de s'allonger sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. La jeune femme préféra sortir le temps que l'ado ce calme. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte ce fermer, il laissa ses larmes couler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le monde lui en voulait-il à ce point ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour mériter ça ?

Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était avouer ses sentiments à un pauvre type, qui ne se souciait pas de lui. L'alpha avait accepté de venir le chercher, sûrement pour le faire souffrir. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas suffisant de l'humilier. L'ado se dit qu'il aurait préféré mourir pendant l'accident, que de supporter tout ça. Finalement l'ado tomba de sommeil dû aux larmes qui l'avait submergée.

-T'a pas trouvé bizarre toi de voir la voiture de Derek.

- Si... Je me demande bien ce qu'il venait faire au lycée.

- Il venait peut-être nous voir ?

- Isaac, tu sais très bien que quand Derek veut nous voir, il nous prévient.

- D'accord mais peut-être que là, il n'avait plus de crédit pour envoyer un sms.

- Je sais pas. Tout à l'heure j'ai vu Lydia qui m'a dit qu'elle était passé voir Stiles, elle m'a expliqué que pour le moment il ne fallait pas lui poser des questions, sur ce qui lui est arrivé.

Stiles entendait deux voix familière discuter, lentement il ouvrit les yeux, avec difficulté, pour voir Isaas et Scott assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Les bêtas remarquèrent que leur amis s'était réveillé.

- Stiles ? Ça va ?

Son ami fit un bref « oui » de la tête, bien sur c'était un mensonge et il se doutait bien que ses amis aient deviné qu'il mentait. Voyant que son amis voulait se redresser, pour prendre les feuilles et le crayon, Scott décida de l'aider avant de lui donner. Celui-ci mit quelque secondes à écrire avant de leur tendre la feuille.

_- Vous êtes pas en cours ?_

- La première heure de cours de l'après-midi c'était maths et comme moi et Scott, on est pas trop maths, on a décidés de venir te voir.

- J'ai dit à ma mère qu'on voulait à tout prix te voir et elle a finalement acceptée.

Isaac avait remarqué que Stiles n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Faut dire que le plat que les infirmière lui avaient apportées n'était pas très appétissant : Carottes râpées, en entrée, poison-riz, en plat et en dessert, fromage et pomme. On aurait dit que l'hôpital voulait que l'ado soit au régime. Le lycanthrope décida quand même de lui faire remarquer.

- Tu n'a pas touché à ton plat ? Bon, quand je vois ce qu'ils t'ont servi, moi aussi j'en aurait sûrement pas voulu... Mais il faut quand même que tu mange, un peu.

Stiles sourit à la remarque de son ami, qui, d'un autre côté, n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais si l'ado n'avait pas mangé, s'était surtout parce qu'il était tracassé par quelque chose d'autre, qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas expliquer à ses amis. L'ado avait conscience qu'il devait au moins manger la pomme, mais rien ne lui donnait envie, même pas l'eau.

- C'est le faite de savoir que c'est Derek qui s'occupera de toi les jours où ton père s'absentera qui te tracasse ? Lâcha Isaac.

L'ado c'était figé à la déclaration de son ami, Derek Hale allait devenir sa « nounou » les jours où son père, ne sera pas là. _C'est une blague _pensa Stiles. Déjà qu'il refusait que l'alpha vienne le chercher, alors si c'était pour qu'il s'occupe en plus de lui, pas la peine d'y penser.

Voyant la tête que leur ami faisait, Scott et Isaac en déduisirent qu'il n'était pas au courant et qu'ils n'auraient peut être dû rien dire. Il savait que l'ado ne portait pas l'alpha dans son cœur et qu'à chaque fois que ces deux-là se voyaient, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner au point de subir la colère de l'autre.

- Je sais que tu aurais préféré que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre, mais ton père souhaitait que ça soit un adulte.

- Dit toi que c'est juste pour quelque temps. Essaya Isaac.

Scott remarqua que son amis serrait les poings et, ne savant pas trop quoi faire, il posa ses mains sur celle de son ami en espérant que cela puisse le comment son ami réagissait à l'idée que l'alpha s'occupe de lui, Isaac trouver ça bizarre, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Stiles réagir comme ça.

- Stiles ? Est-ce qu'il c'est passé quelque chose avec Derek ? Demanda Isaac.

Scott était surpris qu'Isaac pose cette question, pourquoi celui-ci pense t-il que Derek ait fait du mal à Stiles ? Il regarda l'ado faire « non » de la tête, ce qui le rassura. Une fois de plus Stiles avait menti, mais d'un autre côté, il ce voyait mal dire à ses amis qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à l'alpha. Ses amis se foutraient sûrement de sa tronche s'il leurs disait.

En repensant à ce que Scott avait dit, sur le fait que son père souhaitait que cela soit un adulte qui le surveille, Stiles se dit que son père était un idiot de penser que Scott ou Isaac ne soit pas apte à le surveiller. Non, son père préférait que ça soit un loup mal luné, et par dessus tout qu'il ne pouvait plus voir en peinture, s'occuper de lui. L'ado espérait de tout cœur que son père soit plus souvent à la maison, pour ne pas voir l'alpha.

- Je suis désolé... Lâcha Scott tristement. Si j'avais su que tu allais mal... Je t'aurai demandé de venir me voir...

Stiles se sentit mal de voir son meilleur ami triste, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Que c'était de sa faute pour s'être amouraché d'un homme, qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qui ne ce soucier guère de lui. Isaac posa sa main dans le dos de Scott, et commença à faire des petit mouvement de haut en bas, pour le consoler.

- Tu n'y est pour rien Scott, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il n'allait pas bien et encore moins qu'un malade mental bourré lui foncerai dedans.

Cela réchauffa le cœur de Stiles de voir Isaac être aussi attentionné envers son ami, il se demanda comme même si celui-ci n'éprouvait pas un petit quelque chose pour le brun. Un bruis à la porte ce fit entendre, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Mélissa.

- Désolé les garçons, mais vous allez devoir retourner au lycée, en plus Derek ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Compris maman.

Les deux bêtas se levèrent et regardèrent une dernière fois leur ami avant de quitter la chambre. Tout en se dirigeant vers la sorti, Scott repensa à ce qu'Isaac avait dit à l'ado.

- Pourquoi t'a pensé que Derek aurait pu lui faire du mal ?

- Tu aurait du remarquer le comportement qu'il avait quant on lui a dit que Derek allait le surveiller.

- J'avais un peu remarqué, mais j'ai pensé que c'était parce qu'il croyait que son père ne serait pas beaucoup là pour l'aider. Alors que ce n'était pas le cas, au contraire.

- J'espère que c'est ça.

- On ferait bien de ce dépêcher de retourner au lycée. Lâcha Scott tout en montrant l'heure à son ami.

- D'accord avec toi.

Ils sortirent presque en courant de l'hôpital et grimpèrent sur la moto du brun. Pendant que ses amis ce dépêchaient de retournée au lycée, Stiles se retrouva une fois de plus, seul, à regarder par la fenêtre. Il repensait à la réaction qu'avais eu son meilleur ami, il voulait tout leurs raconter sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veuille avec l'alpha, mais la peur d'être jugé par ses amis l'en empêchait. Tout du moins pour le moment, il espérait qu'avec les jours qui suivrait, il arriverais à leurs dire.

Il resta pratiquement 1h à regarder par la fenêtre, à penser, ce que serait sa vie, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Certes, sa vie serait un peu différente, mais il sait que ses amis seront toujours là pour l'aider. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il avait était tellement prit par ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas entendu la jeune femme toquer.

- Stiles ? Derek est venu te chercher.

Elle laissa entrer l'alpha. A ce moment l'ado ce dit qu'il allait vivre un enfer, un enfer où il ne pourrait pas se sauver. Même s'il essayait de s'enfuir, l'enfer le rattraperais tant qu'il vivra. Derek s'avança vers lui.

- Salut Stiles.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont postés des reviews, ainsi que ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favoris. Je remercie aussi **Fansterek** qui m'aide pour les corrections. Sans lui je ne sais pas comment je me serai débrouillée pour la suite. On peut dire que je lui demande beaucoup de travail au niveau de mes corrections.

Comme promis, voilà la suite et comme d'habitude, je me dépêcherais de mettre la suite au plus vite. Un autre chapitre encore un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensés.

Merci et bonne lecture à tous.

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, comme toujours.

**Rating :** M (Comporte des scènes et des relations homos)

Je tiens encore à remercier **Fansterek** pour avoir corrigé les plus grosses fautes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 3 :**

- Salut Stiles.

_« Salut Stiles ? » Derek se foutait de lui ou quoi ? _Pensa Stiles. Après ce qu'il avait osé lui faire, la façon dont il l'avait humilié, il osait se montrer et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire c'était : « Salut Stiles ». _Putain,_ pensa l'ado. L'alpha ne devait chercher qu'une chose : se moquer de lui. À l'heure qu'il était, intérieurement il devait être mort de rire de voir dans quel état ce trouvait Stiles.

- Je te laisse un moment avec lui, je vais chercher ses affaires et quelques papiers à remplir.

Mélissa sortit, Stiles se dit qu'il allait devoir faire face, seul, à Derek. Celui-ci s'approcha de l'ado, qui se redressa, près à sortir du lit. Plus il serait loin de l'alpha mieux il se porterait. Voyant que Stiles s'était redressé lorsqu'il s'était avancé, Derek s'arrêta. Celui-ci n'avait pas envie d'effrayer l'adolescent.

- Mon intention n'est pas de t'effrayer, loin de là.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, l'alpha tenta une fois de plus de s'approcher, mais Stiles lui envoya un regard si noir, qu'il se stoppa. Ça le rendait mal de voir, que, par sa faute, l'ado ne voulait plus qu'il s'approche de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, il l'avait mérité. Derek aurait dû s'attendre à ce que l'ado se comporte ainsi.

- S'il te plaît, Stiles, laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai accepté de m'occuper de toi.

_M'expliquer quoi ?_ Pensa l'ado. Lui expliquer que c'est pour l'humilier d'avantage qu'il ait accepté ? Pour se moquer une fois de plus de lui ? Même si l'alpha expliquait la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de s'occuper de lui, il refuserait, même si celui-ci le faisait pour ce faire pardonner. Hors de question !

- Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir fait souffrir, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Ensuite, le fait que je me sois porté volontaire pour m'occuper de toi en l'absence de ton père, c'est ma manière à moi de me faire en quelque sorte pardonner...

Stiles était stupéfait face à la déclaration que l'alpha venait de lui faire. Derek Hale voulait se faire pardonner de l'avoir fait souffrir, que quelqu'un vienne le pincer ou même, lui mettre une bonne paire de claque pour le réveiller. Il sortit de sa stupéfaction lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui, il tourna la tête pour voir que c'était Derek.

Stiles reprit un air neutre et se leva pour lui faire face. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de savoir que l'autre se sentait mal de l'avoir fait souffrir ? Il pouvait se tuer à l'aconit pour ce faire pardonner, que l'ado n'en aurait rien à foutre. Derek se leva, il ne voulait pas que l'autre le fuit, il voulait l'aider, car après tout c'était de sa faute, ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Stiles ! Trouve le moyen de communiquer. Derek commença à s'impatienter, de voir que l'ado ne faisait rien pour communiquer.

Stiles n'avait qu'une envie, que l'autre s'en aille, qu'il se casse à jamais. Il ne voulait plus le voir n'y l'entendre, il ne voulait qu'une chose, disparaître, pour que tout ça s'arrête. Il prit une feuille et un crayon et écrivit en gros.

- _Casse toi !_

Il lui balança la feuille et le crayon dans la tronche, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, ne voulant pas que l'alpha le voit pleurer. Il entendit celui-ci toquer à la porte, il avait dû l'entendre pleurer, Stiles se dit qu'il préférait que l'autre l'entende pleurer plutôt que de le voir en larme.

- Stiles, ouvre-moi !

Depuis le jour où l'ado lui avait avoué ses sentiments, Derek se sentait bizarre par moment, la peine et la souffrance de l'ado l'affectait pas mal. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'envoi boulet lorsque celui-ci lui avait avoué ses sentiments ? Il aurait dû lui faire comprendre qu'il l'appréciait, rien de plus.

Quelqu'un toqua avant de rentrer, l'alpha se tourna pour voir que c'était Mélissa. Elle posa les affaires de Stiles sur le lit et s'avança vers Derek, des papiers à la main. Elle fut surprise de le voir contre la porte de la salle de bains.

- Il est malade ? Lâcha la jeune femme à moitié en panique.

- Non, il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bains...

- Pourquoi il s'est enfermé ? Stiles, je t'ai ramené tes affaires, il faudrait que tu sortes.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'ado s'était enfermé, elle se disait qu'il avait besoin de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Faut dire que depuis son accident ce n'était pas la forme pour lui, ce qui était compréhensible. Voyant qu'il ne sortait pas, Mélissa commença à s'inquiéter, de plus en plus.

- Bon maintenant il va falloir m'expliquer, pourquoi il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bains ?!

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous…

Derek se sentait mal de devoir mentir à la jeune femme, mais si l'ado ne sortait pas tout de suite, il serait forcé de tout lui dire, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas trop. De l'autre côté de la porte, Stiles avait cessé de pleurer, il s'essuya ses yeux avant d'essayer d'écouter la conversation, à travers la porte.

- Derek, soit tu m'expliques la raison pour laquelle il s'est enfermé, soit j'appelle le Shérif.

Stiles se dit que s'il ne sortait pas tout de suite, Mélissa allait savoir toute la vérité. _Non, hors de_ _question_ pensa l'ado, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le sache. Si jamais elle le savait, son père allait être mis au courant, ainsi que ses amis. Il devait trouver une excuse au plus vite, il regarda les toilettes et décida de tirer la chasse d'eau. Mélissa croira qu'il était aux toilettes, il sortit comme si de rien n'était.

- Stiles ! Tu aurais pu faire comprendre à Derek que tu allais aux toilettes, ont commençaient à s'inquiéter. Lâcha la jeune femme, soulager de voir qu'il allait bien.

L'ado leva sa main droite pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé. Il partit prendre ses affaires sur le lit, avant de retourner dans la salle de bains pour s'habiller. Pendant ce temps, Mélissa fit signer quelques papiers à Derek qui ne comprenait pas.

- Pourquoi je dois signer ces papiers ?

- L'hôpital l'exige, ça prouve que tu es responsable de lui, une fois que tu auras signé ses papiers, tu pourras partir avec lui.

- D'accord.

L'alpha prit le stylo que lui avait passé Mélissa et signa les papiers, Stiles sortit de la salle de bains au moment où il termina de signer les papiers. Il se tourna vers celui-ci pour voir, s'il allait bien.

- Bon... Et bien, Stiles tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi.

L'ado ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il salua la jeune femme avant de partir à toute allure, ne cherchant même pas à savoir si l'autre l'avait suivi. Une fois dehors, il voulut partir en courant, mais quelqu'un agrippa son tee-shirt, l'empêchant d'avancer.

- Non mais tu es idiot ou quoi ?! Je te ferais rappeler que je suis responsable de toi !

Pourquoi Derek ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il s'occupe de lui. L'ado ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Que Derek s'en aille, qu'il lui dise que finalement il ne s'occuperait pas de lui. Stiles sorti son portable pour envoyer un message au lycanthrope.

- **(15h50) Tu pourrais crever à l'aconit que je m'en foutrais complètement, jamais tu ne seras responsable de moi et tu ne t'occuperas pas de moi !**

- Très bien, tu sais quoi ? T'a gagné, je renonce à m'occuper de toi, j'appelle ton père pour le prévenir. Au passage je lui expliquerai la raison, qui est de t'avoir rembarré, parce que j'ai refusé tes sentiments.

À ce moment-là Stiles réalisa que son père risquait d'être au courant, pour ce qui c'était passé la veille de l'accident. Si jamais son père apprenait que son fils avait déclaré son amour, à un loup, encore plus à Derek, il allait faire une crise cardiaque, il regarda l'alpha qui mit son portable à l'oreille, il lui agrippa le bras comme pour le supplier de ne rien lui dire.

- Shérif Stilinski je vous écoute.

- Shérif ? C'est Derek. Je vous appelle pour vous dire que… En voyant l'air triste de l'ado, Derek hésita à dire la vérité au Shérif. Je ramène votre fils chez vous.

- Bien merci Derek, dites-lui que je l'aime et que j'essayerai de rentrer plutôt.

- Compris.

Il raccrocha et regarda l'ado qui avait l'air d'être soulagé de savoir qu'il n'avait rien dit. Bon, d'un autre côté, Derek était lui aussi soulagé de n'avoir rien dit au Shérif, ça ne l'aurait pas tenté de terminer ses jours en prison.

- Ton père te fait dire qu'il t'aime et qu'il essayera de quitter le boulot plus tôt. En attendant je te ramène chez toi, sans rechigner, compris ?

Stiles fit « oui » de la tête avant de suivre l'alpha, qui se dirigeait vers sa voiture. En regardant la Camaro, il se demanda dans quel état se trouvait sa jeep, sa voiture avait dû prendre cher. Trop pris dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à l'alpha, qui était déjà dans la voiture, le bruit du moteur le sortit de ses pensées. Il monta dans la voiture, ne voulant pas faire attendre l'autre, même si cela était très tentant...

Pendant le trajet Stiles regarda par la fenêtre de sa portière, il repensa à la confrontation qu'il avait eu avec l'alpha, quelques minutes plus tôt. Le fait qu'il avait dit qu'il allait tout dire à son père, pour l'ado, c'était un peu comme du chantage, d'un autre côté, ça ne devrait pas l'étonner, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Une fois de plus il se dit qu'il aurait préféré mourir dans l'accident plutôt que de vivre ce calvaire. Après quelques minutes de route ils arrivèrent chez l'ado, qui était content de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui.

Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, Derek souleva le paillasson pour prendre la clé, comme l'avait indiqué le Shérif. Ils entrèrent, Stiles se déchaussa en vitesse avant d'aller dans sa chambre, en pensant que l'autre resterait en bas mais en vain... Celui-ci l'avait suivi quelques minutes plus tard, non seulement il devait s'occuper de lui, mais en plus il fallait qu'il le colle au basket.

Derek trouva l'ado allongé sur son lit la tête dans son oreiller, il l'entendit renifler et comprit qu'il était en train de pleurer. Il s'assit à côté de lui voulant poser une main, réconfortante sur son épaule. Mais celui-ci bougea son épaule, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait lui foutre la paix, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le réconforte. Surtout pas l'alpha. Le lycanthrope se dit que ça n'allait pas être facile pour ce faire pardonner, en espérant qu'il y arrive.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Plus que 2h de cours, ensuite, on pourra partir. Lâcha Scott impatient.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu es impatient d'aller retourner voir Stiles ?

La banshee savait que depuis qu'il était allé voir son ami, Scott voulait retourner le voir comme le reste du groupe. Elle remarqua que celui-ci ne lui répondait pas, elle se tourna pour voir qu'il était en train de regarder Isaac et Allison, discuter. Depuis quelques temps, ces deux-là traînaient ensemble et ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, ce qui devait déranger le jeune McCall. La jeune rousse se doutait bien que son ami ressentait toujours quelque chose pour la jeune chasseuse.

- Tu comptes les regarder encore combien de temps ? Lâcha Lydia un peu exaspérée de voir comment celui-ci se comportait.

- Quoi ? Lâcha Scott surpris.

- Je parle du fait que tu n'arrêtes pas de les regarder, à moins que cela soit Allison que tu regardes...

- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas Isaac que je regarde ?

- Dans ce cas j'ai qu'une chose à te dire c'est : soyez heureux tous les deux. Lâcha la banshee avant de partir.

Scott fut surpris du sous-entendu que venait de faire la jeune femme, il comprit soudain pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait mal formulé sa phrase, il aurait mieux fait de lui dire qu'il regardait les filles passées, plutôt que de lui dire qu'il le regardait. En y repensant, n'importe qui aurait pu interpréter cette phrase de cette façon, c'est vrai que sa phrase pouvait se résumer un peu à : « Je mate Isaac, rien de plus ».

La sonnerie retentit, le sortant de ses pensées, il se dépêcha d'aller en cours de chimie. Depuis que Jennifer remplaçait Mr. Harris, Scott trouvait la chimie plus intéressante. Il s'installa à sa place, il remarqua que Lydia lui souriait, ce qu'il trouva un peu bizarre. Pourquoi la jeune rousse lui souriait ? Il comprit enfin en voyant Isaac s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Tu veux savoir si tu peux sortir avec Allison ? Oui tu peux, de toute façon elle ne voudra pas retourner avec moi… Lâcha Scott, tristement.

- Heu… À vrai dire je voulais savoir si tu accepterai qu'ont t'accompagnent voir Stiles. Lâcha Isaac surpris de ce que son ami, venait de dire.

- Heu… Oui bien sûr.

Le jeune McCall était gêné d'avoir dit qu'il pouvait sortir avec Allison, il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris, de sortir ça. Il se dit qu'Isaac avait dû le trouver ridicule, désormais il aurait du mal à le regarder en face. Il entendit celui-ci rire et se dit qu'il devait se foutre de sa tronche, pas étonnant après la déclaration qu'il lui avait fait...

- Ça va, c'est bon tu peux arrêter de te foutre de moi. Lâcha Scott, exaspérait.

- Désoler, c'est juste que ça me fait rire de savoir que t'as cru que je voulais sortir avec Allison. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ?

- Et bien, tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle et vous êtes souvent ensemble...

- Scott, ce n'est pas parce que je suis souvent avec Allison, que ça veut forcément dire que je veux sortir avec elle. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je me doute bien que tu l'aime encore. Sortir avec elle, c'est comme te piquer ta copine.

Le jeune McCall était surpris par la déclaration que son ami venait de lui faire. Il avait été un abruti de croire que celui-ci voulait sortir avec la jeune chasseuse. Car oui, il l'aimait toujours, savoir que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait sortir avec elle le rendait malade.

- Mr. McCall et Mr. Lahey ? Quand vous aurez fini de papoter, vous vous déciderez à écrire ce que j'ai noté sur le tableau.

Après s'être fait sermonné par la prof, Scott et Isaac décidèrent d'écrire leur cours, marqué au tableau. Pendant toute l'heure, les deux lycanthropes n'avaient pas arrêté de se faire sermonner par la prof, à cause de leurs bavardages. La fin des cours approchait à grand pas, Scott et les autres étaient impatients d'aller voir leur ami.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cela devait faire une bonne heure que Stiles dormait, il s'apprêta à se lever mais, quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il regarda se qui l'empêchait de bouger et vu, deux bras puissants autour de sa taille. Il tourna la tête pour voir à qui appartenaient ces bras, et crut qu'il était en train de rêver. Stiles était tombé sur un Derek paisiblement endormi. Il le trouvait tellement beau lorsqu'il dormait.

Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit que ses pensées allaient trop loin, il devait sûrement avoir les joues rouges, comme une tomate. Il tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de l'alpha, mais au final, n'y arriva pas. Il recommença à tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte, cette fois en forçant, mais au final il se retrouva en dessous de Derek.

Celui-ci se réveilla sentant que quelqu'un était en dessous de lui, il fut surpris de voir qu'il se trouvait entre les jambes de l'ado, au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci s'efforçait à ne pas rougir. Voyant qu'il était mal à l'aise, Derek se leva en vitesse.

- Stiles… Ne va pas croire que j'ai essayé… De te…

Derek ne réussi guère à finir sa phrase, trop gêné que l'ado l'ait surprit dans cette position. Stiles se leva et sorti en courant de sa chambre, pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il entendit l'alpha toquer plusieurs fois, celui-ci se sentait mal d'avoir pris l'ado pour sa copine, il reçut un message de celui-ci.

- **(17h30) Laisse-moi va-t'en !**

- Je ne peux pas et tu le sais.

- **(17h30) Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir ta copine ? Je suis sûr que tu lui manques beaucoup.**

L'alpha n'en pouvait plus du comportement qu'avait l'autre, celui-ci se comportait comme un gamin. S'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il sortait avec sa prof, l'ado ne se comporterait pas de cette façon. Il comprenait que celui-ci soit énervé contre sa prof, elle avait réussi à faire chavirer son cœur en quelques jours seulement, alors que l'ado, non. Surtout que ça faisait 2 ans maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ma copine, toute cette histoire ne la concerne pas.

-** (17h32) Comment tu peux lui faire totalement confiance, elle pourrait te tromper que tu ne la croirais même pas. À ta meute, tu ne lui accordes pas autant de confiance.**

- Stiles tu es carrément en train de me faire une crise de jalousie, ce qui ne m'étonne pas.

L'ado crut s'étouffer. Lui, une crise de jalousie ? Derek avait dû se défoncer à l'aconit. Il ne lui faisait pas une crise de jalousie, il lui faisait juste comprendre qu'il était idiot de faire confiance à sa prof aussi facilement. Même avec sa meute, ils ne leurs faisaient pas totalement confiance. On peut dire effectivement que l'amour rend aveugle et l'alpha était complètement aveuglé par l'amour.

- **(17h34) Je ne suis pas jaloux ! J'essaye juste de te faire comprendre que tu es totalement aveuglé par l'amour.**

Derek rigola intérieurement, il n'était pas du tout aveuglé par l'amour, il lui faisait juste confiance. Mais ce qui le fit le plus rire intérieurement, c'était que Stiles lui dise qu'il n'était absolument pas jaloux. Il eu une idée, puisque l'ado refusait qu'il s'occupe de lui et qu'il n'admettait pas, qu'il était jaloux, il allait lui faire une proposition...

- Stiles ? J'ai une proposition à te faire...

- **(17h34) Tes propositions ne m'intéresse pas**.

- C'est dommage, ma proposition était en rapport avec le fait que je m'occupe de toi...

À ce moment, l'ado fut intrigué par la proposition que pouvait lui faire l'alpha, mais ne savait pas trop s'il devait, accepter ou non. S'il acceptait et qu'il échouait, Derek continuerait de s'occuper de lui, s'il refusait cela reviendrait au même. L'autre devra s'occuper de lui, dans les deux cas, il était perdu, il réfléchit pendant encore quelques minutes avant de prendre sa décision.

- **(17h37) Je t'écoute.**

- Je veux que tu sortes de cette salle de bains et que tu me regardes droit dans les yeux. Je te demanderais si tu m'aime, si tu me dis « oui » sans fuir mon regard, je partirai. Mais si tu échoues, tu devras accepter que je m'occupe de toi, sans broncher.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Derek lui fasse cette proposition ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, de savoir s'il l'aimait ou non ? De toute façon, ses sentiments, l'alpha en avait que faire, il lui avait fait clairement comprendre.

De toute façon qu'il réponde « oui » ou « non » de la tête, dans les deux cas, il risquait fort de ne pas pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se décider à sortir. Stiles le regarda dans les yeux avec difficulté et hésitation.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Stiles voulut répondre « oui » mais se rattrapa, l'alpha s'en foutait de ses sentiments. Il voulait lui répondre « non », mais à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, il sentait qu'il devait regarder ailleurs. Normalement, il devait être hypnotisé par ses magnifiques yeux, couleurs bleu-vert, mais ne réussi guère. Voyant que celui-ci commençait à s'impatienter, il répondit « non » de la tête, mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne réussit pas à continuer de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je sais que tu mens, je n'ai même pas besoin d'écouter tes battements de cœur pour le savoir.

Une larme s'échappa pour s'écraser au sol, Stiles pleurait, pourquoi ? Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pleurait, il n'avait rien dit ou fait qui le mettrait dans un état pareil. L'ado recula, se retrouvant contre le mur du couloir, il se laissa glisser contre celui-ci, toujours en larmes. L'alpha devait s'estimer heureux, il avait gagné, l'ado allait devoir le supporter sans broncher.

Il allait devoir supporter l'homme qu'il aimait, sans rien dire, c'était comme si un homme gagnait un million d'euros, sans pouvoir les utiliser. C'était exactement pareil, Derek cherchait à le faire souffrir un maximum et quoi de mieux que de devoir le supporter. L'alpha s'agenouilla inquiet de l'état, dans lequel se trouvait Stiles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles… Dit moi si j'ai fait quelque chose ou dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas.

- Stiles ?

Derek se tourna pour voir qui c'était. Le Shérif était là, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Pourquoi son fils pleurait-il ? L'alpha avait été tellement occupé à essayer de comprendre l'ado, qu'il n'avait pas entendu le Shérif arriver. Voyant qu'il commençait à froncer les sourcils, l'alpha décida de se lever, il se dit qu'il avait intérêt à trouver une raison valable.

- Shérif…

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Derek ne savait pas quoi répondre, s'il lui disait qu'il avait, sans le vouloir, fait pleurer son fils, il allait avoir droit à une engueulade ainsi qu'une explication. Voyant que le Shérif attendait une explication, l'alpha se décida à tout lui dire.

- Shérif je…

- Stiles ?

L'alpha se tourna. L'ado était debout, indiquant à son père qu'aucun son ne sortaient de sa bouche. Le Shérif soupira de soulagement, son fils pleurait simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas parler. Derek soupira également de soulagement, c'était la deuxième fois que celui-ci lui sauvait la mise.

- Il vient de se réveiller, il était triste de ne pas pouvoir parler.

John s'avança vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler, il n'aimait pas savoir son fils malheureux. Derek les regardaient et vit Stiles qui lui envoyait un regard noir, celui-ci avait dû avoir peur que l'alpha dise tout à son père. Tous deux mirent fin à l'étreinte, John se tourna vers le lycanthrope.

- Derek pour te remercier j'aimerais t'inviter à rester manger avec nous.

- Merci pour l'invitation Shérif.

- Appel moi John.

- Très bien, John.

Pendant que le Shérif descendait, Stiles et Derek allèrent dans la chambre pour discuter. L'alpha voulait comprendre pourquoi l'ado avait pleuré, l'image de Stiles en train de pleurer n'arrêtait pas de refaire surface dans son esprit. Celui-ci avait du mal à penser ou à se concentrer sur autre chose, que sur l'image de Stiles, triste.

- Faut que tu m'expliques Stiles. Pourquoi tu as pleuré tout à l'heure ?

Pourquoi Derek voulait le savoir ? Il devrait plutôt s'en foutre, comme tout le reste. Ne pouvant pas être tranquille dans sa chambre, il s'apprêta à sortir, quand la main de l'alpha s'agrippa à son poignet pour l'en empêcher. L'hyperactif essaya de se dégager de la poigne du lycanthrope mais celui-ci n'était pas prêt de lâcher prise.

- Hors de question que tu fuis, je veux d'abord que tu m'expliques.

- Stiles ! Tu as de la visite, avait crié le Shérif, en bas des escaliers.

Derek se concentra pour essayer d'identifier les personnes, qui venaient rendre visite à l'ado, il reconnut des voix qui lui étaient familières. Il hésita à libérer le poignet de l'hyperactif, mais finalement se résigna à le lâcher. Celui-ci sorti de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers, suivit de près par Derek.

Toute la bande étaient installées dans le salon : Scott était assis sur le canapé entre Allison et Isaac, Lydia était installé sur un fauteuil et, Boyd et Cora, avaient préférés rester debout. Ils se ruèrent tous sur l'ado lorsqu'ils le virent, manquant presque de le faire tomber. Ils étaient heureux de voir que leur ami allait un peu mieux, maintenant qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital.

- Je sais qu'Isaac, Lydia et moi ont était passés te voir, mais on avait trop hâte de te revoir. Lâcha Scott content de voir son meilleur ami.

- Ça va ? Derek t'énerve pas trop ?

Tout le monde se mit à rire à la remarque d'Isaac, car tous savaient qu'entre Stiles et Derek, ce n'était pas tout rose. L'alpha avait envoyé un regard noir au bêta pour sa remarque, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé à son goût.

Ils retournèrent s'installer au salon à la même place, Stiles s'était installé sur l'autre fauteuil, qui se trouvait en face du canapé. Ils restèrent tous un long moment à discuter, ils posaient des questions à l'hyperactif en faisant en sorte que celui-ci puisse répondre par « oui » ou par « non » de la tête. Tous avaient hâte que leur ami se rétablisse un peu mieux, pour qu'il puisse retourner en cours. Le Shérif entra dans le salon heureux de voir son fils, à nouveau souriant.

- Je sais que vous auriez aimé rester un peu plus avec lui, mais il va bientôt être 19h.

Ils se levèrent tous à contre-cœur, ne voulant pas laisser leur ami. Chacun lui firent une étreinte avant de partir. Le salon paressait vide aux yeux de Stiles, celui-ci aurait aimé que ses amis reste un peu plus. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Une odeur sortant de la cuisine, vint taquiner ses narines. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que son père avait préparé de délicieux pour ce soir.

Derek vint s'asseoir devant l'ado, sur le canapé, il n'avait pas oublié leur discussion de tout à l'heure. Tant qu'il ne saurait pas la raison pour laquelle Stiles avait pleuré, il ne le lâcherait pas. Il s'assura que John soit occupé en cuisine, avant de reparler de la discussion de tout à l'heure.

- J'attends toujours ton explication sur le fait que tu es pleuré tout à l'heure...

_C'est pas vrai_ pensa l'ado, l'alpha allait le faire chier encore combien de temps avec cette histoire ? Stiles refusait d'en parler, il refusait d'admettre devant le lycanthrope qu'il ne pouvait pas rester devant lui sans s'empêcher de le reluquer. Mais bon s'il ne disait rien, celui-ci reviendrait encore et encore à la charge. Autant avouer tout, tout de suite. L'ado sorti son portable pour lui envoyer un sms.

- **(18h50) Si j'ai pleuré tout à l'heure, c'est à cause de toi ! Tu veux à tout prix t'occuper de moi, si je refuse tu dis tout à mon père, je sais que tu fais ça pour te faire pardonner. Mais je ne peux pas ! Parce que je t'aime et savoir que je dois te supporter chaque fois que tu es là, c'est une torture pour moi.**

Derek se dit qu'il avait été idiot de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt. Il comprit maintenant pourquoi l'ado lui demandait à chaque fois de partir. L'alpha se dit qu'il devait peut-être aller voir le Shérif pour lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas s'occuper de son fils, mais connaissant John, il demanderait une explication.

N'ayant pas d'autre explication à fournir, il décida que pour le moment il continuerait à s'occuper de Stiles. Le lycanthrope s'apprêta à expliquer à l'hyperactif, ceux à quoi il avait pensé, mais le Shérif fit éruption dans le salon l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Le plat est servi.

- On arrive.

Ils partirent à la cuisine. Le Shérif avait fait des pâtes à la bolognaise. Ils installèrent à table, l'ado avait préféré s'installer en face de l'alpha. Pendant le repas, le silence était au rendez-vous, le Shérif décida de le briser.

- J'ai demandé à être en congé demain, si ça te dit fiston on pourra aller se promener. Ça te dirait Derek de te joindre à nous ?

- J'aurais bien aimé, mais demain j'ai autre chose de prévu, mais merci de m'avoir proposé.

- Bien ça sera peut être pour autre fois...

Stiles soupira de soulagement, cela ne lui disait rien de passer, en plus, ses journées avec l'alpha, alors que son père était là. Déjà qu'il devait le supporter quand son père était absent, mais s'il devait maintenant, le supporter en présence de son père... Ça risqué d'être encore plus dur. Le repas se termina tranquillement, Derek remercia le Shérif pour l'invitation une dernière fois, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Une fois le repas terminé l'ado parti dans sa chambre, avant que l'alpha ne se lève. Il voulut s'allonger sur son lit, mais lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, il regarda par la fenêtre, pour voir Derek se dirigeait vers sa Camaro, l'ado dû se cacher, au moment où Derek monta dans sa voiture, de peur que celui-ci ne le remarque.

L'ado parti s'allonger sur son lit, se demandant ce que l'alpha avait prévu de faire demain, le connaissant, il allait, soit s'entraîner ou soit voir sa copine. Il repensa à Derek paisiblement endormi contre lui. Plus Stiles repensait à ce moment, plus le sommeil le rattrapait...

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

je remercie une fois de plus, toutes les personnes qui ont postées des reviews, ainsi que celles qui sont abonnées et qui ont mis cette fic en favoris. Je remercie aussi **Fansterek** qui m'aide beaucoup pour les corrections.

Comme promis, voilà la suite et comme d'habitude, je me dépêcherais de mettre la suite au plus vite. Un nouveau chapitre un peu long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Merci et bonne lecture à tous.

**Disclamer :** Comme d'habitude tout appartient à Jeff Davis.

**Rating :** M (Comporte des scènes et des relations homos)

**Note :** _J'ai modifié une petite chose dans le chapitre 1, _**au lieu de dire que Stiles s'était emmuré dans le silence, j'ai mis qu'il avait un problème (temporaire) aux cordes vocales qui l'empêchait de parler. C'est Fansterek qui me l'a fait remarqué parce qu'être emmuré dans le silence ne veut pas dire que l'on ne peut plus parler.**

Je tiens encore à remercier **Fansterek** pour avoir corrigé les plus grosses fautes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 4 :**

- Je t'aime.

L'ado n'en revenait pas, est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Derek Hale était en train de lui dire, qu'il l'aimait. Il envoya un message à celui-ci pour être sûr de ce que l'alpha venait de dire.

**- (00h30) Tu peux répéter, j'ai peur d'avoir mal compris.**

- J'ai dit : Je t'aime.

Stiles, qui avait l'impression d'avoir mal comprit encore une fois, s'apprêtait à envoyer une fois de plus un message, mais cette fois-ci, le lycanthrope ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il lui prit le poignet et le rapprocha de lui, tous deux étaient désormais collés l'un à l'autre. L'ado ne savait plus quoi faire, le rejeter ou se laisser aller au moment présent ?

- Tu avais raison Stiles, je te connais depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, pourquoi devrais-je sortir avec ?

L'ado était sous le choque de la surprise, Derek acceptait ses sentiments, il renonçait à Jennifer pour se mettre avec lui. L'hyperactif n'en revenait toujours pas, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire changer d'avis l'alpha ? Il s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un message, mais celui-ci le coupa net.

- M'aimes-tu toujours ?

Pour Stiles, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il fonça sur les lèvres tant convoité de l'alpha, qui ne le repoussa pas. Bien au contraire, il décida même d'y participer...

Un « toc-toc » se fit entendre, puis encore deux autres. L'ado se leva en sursaut, il regarda son réveil, 3h30 du matin. _Putain_, pensa celui-ci. Qui pouvait bien venir le faire chier à une heure pareille. Surtout, en plein rêve érotique, qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas avoir... Il sortit du lit pour voir qui était-ce. Derek. Il toquait à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il hésita un moment à aller lui ouvrir, puis finalement se résigna à y aller. Le connaissant, il aurait continué à toquer, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ouvre.

Une fois l'alpha entré, il referma la fenêtre, ne voulant pas que la fraîcheur vienne s'installer dans sa chambre. Il regarda le lycanthrope qui, on pouvait dire, n'était pas en très grande forme. On pouvait voir dans son regard, de la tristesse, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. L'ado eu un pincement de cœur en le voyant ainsi. Il prit une feuille et un crayon, pour écrire :

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois triste ?_

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis triste ?

_- Ça se lis dans ton regard._

Derek le prit dans ses bras sous le regard incompris de l'ado. L'alpha le serrait comme s'il avait peur que Stiles s'en aille. Il tapota le dos de l'alpha pour qu'il le relâche un peu, ce que le lycanthrope fit. Il prit le visage de Stiles en coupe, avant de poser son front sur le sien, le fixant désormais dans les yeux. L'ado était gêné de voir dans qu'elle position il se trouvait, il pouvait pratiquement sentir la respiration de Derek sur ses lèvres.

- Tu avais raison Stiles… Je ne suis qu'un imbécile… Jennifer n'était qu'en faite… Qu'une criminelle… Derek avait du mal à dire sa phrase, de peur que des larmes ne coulent.

L'ado n'en revenait pas, son rêve devenait-il réel ? D'un autre côté, il était content de savoir que le lycanthrope avait tort, même si au fond de lui, ça le rendait malade de voir dans quel état se trouvait celui-ci. En voyant l'air triste de Derek, Stiles ne voulait qu'une chose, le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, l'embrasser. Ok là, stop ! Il était juste supposé détester le loup, pas l'aimer. Faut croire qu'il l'aime plus que ce qu'il pensait, car pour l'hyperactif, détester Derek était impossible, même si celui-ci lui faisait du mal.

- Je regrette de ne pas avoir accepté tes sentiments pendant que j'en avais l'occasion. À ce moment-là j'aurais dû t'embrasser… Te toucher… Te prendre tout en te disant : Je t'aime. Derek avait dit ça d'une voix assez sensuelle pour l'ado.

Les mots de l'alpha étaient une torture pour Stiles, qui décida de l'embrasser, quitte à ce que le loup l'envoie chier ou que son père débarque. Qu'importe si il continuait de rêver, autant en profiter. Finalement, le lycanthrope répondit au baiser, voulant se laisser aller. Il coinça l'hyperactif contre le mur, avant de vagabonder sa langue contre le cou de celui-ci. L'ado laissa ses mains se promener dans les cheveux de Derek, tout en gémissant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Stiles ! Stiles ! STILES !

L'ado se réveilla en sursaut. _Encore un rêve,_ pensa celui-ci. Deux rêves érotiques sur Derek dans la même nuit, fallait le faire. Il devait être soit en manque, soit avoir envie de l'alpha, faut dire que les deux choix étaient au rendez-vous. Il regarda son père qui se tenait contre la porte, une tasse de café à la main.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mais tu ne te réveillais pas... Je te laisse te lever et te préparer, je vais te sortir de quoi prendre ton petit-déjeuner.

Stiles répondit « oui » de la tête avant de voir son père disparaître dans le couloir, il entendit celui-ci descendre les escaliers. L'ado se leva et se sentit bizarre au niveau du bas-ventre, il baissa le regard et vu qu'il était en érection. Il partit dans la salle de bains à vive allure pour se déshabiller avant d'entrer dans la baignoire. Il alluma l'eau froide en espérant que ça l'aiderait à débander, mais en vain.

Après mûre réflexion, il se résina et prit son membre dressé, en main, pour appliquer quelques vas-et-viens. Il repensait à son rêve de cette nuit, les mots que Derek avait prononcé, de sa bouche embrassant sa jugulaire. Repenser au rêve érotique de cette nuit, l'avait permis de venir plus vite dans sa main. Il fit en sorte de reprendre une respiration normale, avant de se laver.Après cette douche, il partit dans sa chambre vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille.

Il enfila un boxer noir ainsi qu'un jean bleu foncé, il mit des chaussettes blanches ainsi qu'un sweat bleu. Une fois habillé, il prit son portable sur la table de chevet, avant d'aller rejoindre son père dans la cuisine. Celui-ci avait sorti un bol, une cuillère, des céréales et du lait. Le Shérif était déjà en train de terminer de boire son café. Il s'installa à table, avant de commencer à manger.

- Sinon à par ça, bien dormi ?

L'ado répondit « oui » de la tête. C'est sûr, vu les rêves érotiques qu'il avait fait... Stiles faisait en sorte de ne pas y penser, de peur que son service trois pièces se réveille. Il se demandait pourquoi son père l'avait réveillé si tôt ?

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller faire les boutiques, pour t'acheter des nouveaux vêtements.

Stiles était aux anges, il adorait faire les boutiques, surtout si c'était pour qu'il s'achète des choses. L'ado se dépêcha de manger ses céréales, sous le regard ahuri de son père. Le Shérif ne s'étonna pas lorsqu'il vit son fils avaler de travers. Dès qu'il eut fini de manger, il mit son bol dans l'évier, avant de se dépêcher d'aller se brosser les dents. Quand tout ça fut fait, ils sortirent de la maison pour prendre la voiture, direction le centre-ville.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se garèrent et descendirent pour partir faire les magasins. Cela dura toute la matinée, il était 11h28 et le ventre de Stiles faisait un sacré gargouillement.

- Ça te dirait qu'on aille manger au fast-food ?

L'ado hésita, son père savait qu'il devait faire attention à sa santé et le fast-food, ça n'était pas très adéquat pour lui. Après mûre réflexion, Stiles sorti son portable pour lui envoyer un message.

**- (11h30) D'accord mais à une condition... Tu prends végétarien !**

- Tu sais fils, les fast-food à la base, ce n'est pas vraiment fait pour manger équilibré...

Voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son fils, le Shérif se résigna à accepter. Ils retournèrent au parking prendre la voiture, avant de partir chercher un fast-food. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'en trouver un. Une fois garé, ils descendirent pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Quand ils furent rentré Stiles n'eut qu'une envie, ressortir. De là où il était, il pouvait voir deux personnes faire la queue, qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de voir. Derek Hale et Jennifer Blake.

Pourquoi dans tous les restos de Beacon Hills, c'est dans ce fast-food que l'alpha avait décidé d'emmener sa copine ? Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener dans un restaurant 5 étoiles à la place, il avait de quoi payer ! Normalement, quand tu invites ta copine à manger un morceau, le mieux pour marquer le coup, c'est un resto qui coûte très cher. Pas un fast-food. Il décida de faire comme-ci il ne les avait pas vues, pour éviter que son père ne les voit et ne décide, d'aller leurs parler.

- Tien, mais c'est Derek !

Le Shérif commença à se diriger vers le loup, l'ado voulut le retenir, ne voulant pas les voir, lui et sa copine mais au final, lui et son père, se retrouvèrent face à eux.

- Bonjour Derek, bonjour madame.

- Bonjour Shérif, salut Stiles.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Jennifer Blake, je suis la copine de Derek, mais aussi la prof d'anglais de votre fils.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Pour le moment mon fils ne peut pas reprendre les cours.

- Je sais, le directeur ma mise au courant, c'est triste ce qu'il lui est arrivé. J'espère qu'il ira mieux.

- Normalement, il doit reprendre les cours la semaine prochaine, mais je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée. Hier soir, il avait pleuré parce qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas parler.

- Il faut être patient.

_Génial,_ pensa l'ado. La conversation avait dévié sur lui et le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. C'est quoi la prochaine étape, on parle de l'accident qu'il avait vécu ? Voyant que Stiles était exaspéré de la conversation qu'avaient, sa copine et le Shérif, Derek décida d'intervenir.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais je pense qu'on devrait commander.

- Désolée Shérif, lâcha la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est rien, mais je pense à un truc, puisse que Derek va continuer à s'occuper de mon fils en mon absence, j'aimerais, pour le remercier, vous invitez à manger.

_Non mais c'est une blague ?_ Pensa l'ado. Son père avait fumé la moquette ou quoi ? Le dîner d'hier soir avait amplement suffi à remercier le loup. Il savait que l'invitation de son père, était pour remercier l'alpha pour tout ce qu'il allait faire pour lui dans les prochains jours. Mais une simple invitation à boire un café aurait suffi amplement. Stiles espérait de tout cœur que Derek trouve une excuse, pour refuser comme : « C'est un rendez-vous amoureux » ou encore : « Le dîner d'hier était amplement suffisant ». _Trouve une excuse, trouve une excuse !_ Pensa l'ado.

- C'est gentil à vous, mais… Je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça, le dîner d'hier a suffi, merci. Lâcha l'alpha gêné de ne pas savoir quoi répondre.

- C'est pour vous remercier pour les prochains jours, où vous vous occuperez de mon fils.

- Bien alors… J'accepte votre proposition. Lâcha Derek hésitant.

- Bien, moi et Derek, on commande, pendant que Stiles et Jennifer vont choisir une table.

- Ça marche, répondit la jeune femme.

_Génial,_ pensa Stiles. Lui qui pensait passer une super journée avec son père... Il avait été heureux de savoir qu'il ne verrait pas l'alpha aujourd'hui, mais ses espoirs tombèrent à l'eau. Jennifer choisit une table. Elle décida de s'asseoir côté fenêtre. Stiles avait décidé de laisser le côté fenêtre à son père. Le Shérif et Derek revinrent quelques secondes plus tard à la table avec deux plateaux chacun, remplis de nourriture.

Une fois tout le monde installé, ils commencèrent à manger. Le Shérif s'aperçut que son fils n'avait pas très faim, celui-ci aurait, habituellement, dévoré son plat en moins de deux. Mais là, il mangeait lentement son plat, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'en vouloir. Le Shérif se dit que son fils n'avait peut- être pas encore digéré son petit-déjeuner. Pendant le repas, Stiles envoya discrètement un message à l'alpha.

**- (12h15) Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré !**

Derek sentit son portable vibrer. Il le sortit pour voir qui lui envoyait un message et n'en revenu pas en le lisant. Celui-ci osait le traiter d'enfoiré. Si le Shérif et Jennifer n'étaient pas là, jamais il n'aurait osé le traiter ainsi. L'alpha se dépêcha de lui répondre, voulant comprendre pourquoi l'autre l'insultait sans raison.

**- (12h15) D'où tu me traites d'enfoiré ?! Tu sais que si ton père et Jennifer n'étaient pas là, je t'aurais égorgé !**

**- (12h15) Je te traite d'enfoiré parce que c'est vrai ! Pour la menace comme quoi tu veux m'égorger, tu ne crois pas qu'elle date maintenant, il serait plus judicieux de renouveler tes menaces, non ?**

**- (12h16) Dit moi, tu ne serait pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie.**

Stiles crut s'étouffer avec une frite en lisant le message de l'alpha. Pourquoi le loup pensait, à chaque fois qu'il s'énervait, qu'il faisait forcément une crise de jalousie. Cela pouvait très bien être une crise de nerfs. Bon, c'est vrai que, souvent, c'était surtout des crises jalousie, comme en ce moment. Mais ne voulant pas l'admettre devant Derek, il préféra dire qu'il faisait une crise de nerfs. Il engouffra quelques frites avant de répondre.

**- (12h17) Alors premièrement, je ne fais pas une crise de jalousie, mais une crise de nerfs. Et deuxièmement si je fais une crise de nerfs, c'est parce que tu a été trop peureux, pour avoir refusé l'invitation de mon père !**

**- (12h17) À la base, c'était pas prévu qu'on se croise. Maintenant que j'y pense, tu dis que tu ne fais pas de crise de jalousie, donc ça veut dire que tu ne m'aime plus ?**

**- (12h17) Exactement !**

Derek rigola intérieurement en lisant le message de l'ado, celui-ci disait qu'il ne l'aimait plus... Il n'avait pas besoin de le vérifier, pour voir que c'était un mensonge. Hier encore Stiles lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas être dans la même pièce que lui, parce qu'il l'aimait. C'était impossible que l'hyperactif avait renoncé à l'aimer en l'espace d'une nuit. Une idée vint traverser l'esprit de l'alpha, il allait sûrement le regretter mais tant pis pour lui, l'ado n'avait qu'à pas l'énerver, en l'insultant. Il croqua dans son hamburger avant de lui répondre.

**- (17h19) Puisse que tu n'es plus amoureux de moi, ça ne te dérangera pas que je sois attentionné avec ma copine. Comme par exemple : en lui prenant la main...**

Après avoir lu le message de Derek, Stiles se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui dire ça ou au moins, lui faire comprendre qu'il préférait prendre ses distances avec lui. Stiles décida de ne pas faire attention à ce que Derek lui avait envoyé et croqua dans son hamburger.

- Sinon ça fait combien de temps que Derek et vous, êtes ensemble ? Lâcha le Shérif avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Un mois, répondit la jeune femme.

- Vous avez des projets ?

- Pas encore, mais moi j'aimerais bien m'installer avec lui et, qui sais, créer une famille...

Stiles et Derek crurent s'étouffer à l'annonce de la jeune femme, ce qui les surprirent, elle et le Shérif. L'alpha pensa que sa copine allait un peu trop vite dans leurs relation. Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et celle-ci se voyait déjà installée avec lui, avec des enfants. Le loup devait admettre qu'il y avait pensé une fois. Comment serait sa vie future, avec sa copine. Il but une gorgée de son soda avant de reprendre son souffle.

- Désolé, j'ai avalé de travers...

- Et vous Derek, vous pensez la même chose que votre copine ? Demanda le Shérif.

- Euh… Je dois dire que… J'y ai déjà pensé…

Derek était gêné de dire ça, il n'osait pas regarder Stiles, sachant très bien que celui-ci était en train de lui envoyer un regard noir. Malgré ça, la déclaration du loup ne surprit pas trop l'ado, celui-ci savait que le lycanthrope s'en foutait de ses sentiments. Le fait qu'il ait dit ça le prouvait encore plus. Il sortit son portable et envoya un message à son père, avant de se lever et de partir.

- Il va aux toilettes, il revient, dit le Shérif.

Le loup se demandait pourquoi l'ado allait aux toilettes : soit parce qu'il allait mal, ou soit, c'était pour une extrême urgence. Il repensa à ce qu'il voulait lui dire hier soir, avant que le Shérif ne débarque dans le salon. S'il allait aux toilettes pour le prévenir, il risquait de réveiller des soupçons dans la tête de Jennifer et du Shérif. Finalement, il préféra lui envoyer un message, en espérant que celui-ci lui réponde.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Stiles se passait de l'eau sur le visage, lorsqu'il sentit dans la poche de son jean, son portable vibré. Il le sortit et vu que Derek lui avait envoyé un message. N'ayant pas envie de l'ouvrir pour le lire, il le rangea dans sa poche.

- Quand tu auras fini de te laver le visage, tu me laisseras me laver les mains.

Stiles se redressa en sursaut, il regarda dans la glace. Derrière lui se trouvait un jeune garçon brun clair, les yeux marron. Il était assez grand et à travers son haut et son gilet, on pouvait deviner une belle musculature. Stiles se décala sur le côté, lui laissant la place. Celui-ci s'avança pour ouvrir l'eau et se laver les mains.

L'ado devait admettre que le brun était mignon. En y pensant il ne l'avait jamais vu à Beacon Hills... L'eau se coupa, le brun prit quelques papiers pour s'essuyer les mains, toujours observé par le jeune ado. Il avait remarqué que l'hyperactif ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, on pouvait dire qu'il l'intriguait pas mal, ce qui le fit sourire avant de se tourner vers lui, pour lui faire face.

- On dirait que je t'intrigue pas mal...

Stiles sortit de sa contemplation et voulut parler mais, il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas. _Putain d'accident de merde,_ pensa l'ado. Il fit un geste de la main, pour faire comprendre au brun aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

- Tu es muet ? Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Au fait je m'appelle Ethan. Se présenta le brun, avant de lui tendre sa main.

L'ado hésita un moment avant de finalement la prendre, tous deux échangèrent une poignée de main. Stiles sorti son portable, il sélectionna « Créer un message », avant de taper un message et de lui montrer.

**- (12h35) Salut, je m'appelle Stiles, enchanté.**

- De même.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et au même moment la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, pour laisser apparaître Derek. Celui-ci avait finalement dit l'excuse de dire aux autres qu'il allait aux toilettes. L'alpha était contrarié de voir que l'hyperactif ne lui avait pas répondu et il fut encore plus contrarié quand il arriva devant la porte des toilettes. Une forte odeur de loup-garou se trouvait derrière la porte, en compagnie de Stiles. Il entra dans les toilettes, ne voulant pas que Stiles lui arrive malheur. Quand il vit que le loup était proche de l'ado, Derek sentit la colère monter en lui.

Pourquoi l'alpha était si énervé de voir que Stiles était si proche d'un autre loup-garou ? Il devait être plus énervé sur le fait que l'ado était en danger. Les deux loups s'échangèrent des regards noirs sous le regard incompris de l'hyperactif. Pourquoi ces deux-là se comportaient ainsi ? La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit une fois de plus. _Décidément les toilettes sont pas mal occupées aujourd'hui_, pensa l'ado.

- Ethan dépêche-toi, Deucalion nous att… Le jeune garçon ne put finir sa phrase en voyant ce qu'il se passait.

Stiles crut voir double lorsqu'un autre garçon, exactement pareil que le premier débarqua. Au final, il comprit qu'ils étaient jumeaux et par la même occasion, loups-garous. L'ado commença à paniquer lorsqu'il vit Derek se transformer, il n'allait comme même pas se battre dans les toilettes, n'importe qui pourrait rentrer...

- Je te déconseille de t'en prendre à mon frère, car voit-tu, si tu t'en prends à lui, moi je m'en prendrais à ton ami, lâcha Aiden.

Derek hésita un moment avant de finalement, se résigner et reprendre son apparence normale. Ethan s'avança vers la porte, sans l'ouvrir.

- On remet le combat à notre prochaine rencontre. Stiles j'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, qui sait, on aura sûrement l'occasion de se revoir... Dit Ethan avant de sortir, suivi par son frère.

L'alpha, toujours énervé, prit Stiles par le haut avant de le plaquer violemment contre le mur, celui-ci fit une grimace de douleur. Pourquoi le loup s'énervait-il contre lui ? Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de méchant, si ce n'est qu'il n'avait pas voulu lire le message du lycanthrope.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? Tu imagines si je n'étais pas arrivé, tu t'aurais fait tuer !

L'hyperactif ne comprenait pas ce que le loup lui disait. Il tenta de se dégager mais l'alpha le plaqua davantage, l'empêchant de bouger.

- Tu ne dois jamais rester seul avec l'un d'eux, ce sont des Alpha. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à te tuer, si jamais tu te retrouvait seul avec eux. Je veux que tu préviennes Scott ou même quelqu'un d'autre de la meute si cela arrive encore !

Stiles s'en doutait un peu qu'ils étaient des loups-garous, sinon Derek ne se serait pas transformer sans raison. L'ado était énervé, l'alpha ne voulait pas le lâcher, en fait il était en train de lui faire de plus en plus mal. Le loup le lâcha au bout de quelques minutes, entendant quelqu'un arrivé. Sûrement le Shérif, du fait que cela faisait un sacré moment qu'ils étaient aux toilettes. La porte s'ouvrit et comme Derek s'en doutait, le Shérif entra.

- Ça fait maintenant pas mal de minutes, que vous êtes aux toilettes. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faites ?

- Désolé Shérif… Stiles n'allait pas bien quand je suis entré. Je voulais vous prévenir… Mais il ne voulait pas vous inquiéter…

Derek avait été obligé de mentir au Shérif, ce qui ne plut guère à l'ado. Il en avait marre que le lycanthrope le fasse passer pour un dépressif. Il ne pouvait pas trouver une autre excuse du genre : Il s'est cogné ou encore il a mal au ventre. Pourquoi était-il obligé de dire à chaque fois qu'il n'allait pas bien ? Le Shérif s'avança vers son fils inquiet de voir dans quel état il se trouvait.

- Ça va aller fiston, on va rentrer.

L'ado fit « oui » de la tête avant de suivre son père en dehors des toilettes. Jennifer était restée à la table, mais quand elle les vit arriver, elle partit vers eux. Elle voulait comprendre ce qui leur avait pris autant de temps.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Stiles ne se sent pas bien, c'est mieux qu'on rentre à la maison. Jennifer j'ai était ravi de faire votre connaissance.

- De même.

Le Shérif partit. Pendant le trajet, Stiles était très pensif. Il se disait que l'alpha allait sûrement raconter ce qu'il c'était passé aux toilettes, à sa copine. L'hyperactif était énervé de voir que le loup racontait tout à sa prof, tout ce qu'il se passait dans la meute. Ça prof ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur son job, plutôt que sur la vie de ses élèves ? Parce que oui, en effet, toutes la meute étaient ses élèves. Qu'elle se préoccupe de la santé de ses élèves, passe, mais qu'elle décide d'en savoir plus sur leur vie intime, non. L'ado était contre.

Après quelques minutes à se préoccuper de beaucoup de choses, Stiles remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il descendit, aida son père à prendre les sacs sur les sièges arrières et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Le Shérif l'avait à peine ouverte, que l'hyperactif se précipita dans la maison, comme si il était en danger. Il se déchaussa, posa les sacs sur le canapé, avant de monter à vive allure dans sa chambre.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas se firent entendre et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Son père s'assit à côté de son fils. Il était inquiet de son état. La façon dont il l'avait vu entré, puis la façon dont il était parti dans sa chambre, l'avait inquiété. Il avait décidé d'aller le voir pour voir si celui-ci allait mieux.

- Ça va mieux ?

L'ado répondit « oui » de la tête, qui était toujours enfouie dans l'oreiller.

- Bien, je vais te laisser te reposer, si tu me cherches je serais en bas dans la cuisine.

Il répondit « oui » de la tête une fois de plus, avant d'entendre son père se lever et sortir en referment la porte derrière lui. Au même moment il sentit une fois de plus son portable vibrer, dans sa poche de jean, il le sortit pour voir que Derek lui avait envoyé un autre message. Il ne l'ouvra pas et lui envoya juste un message.

**- (14h00) Fous-moi la paix et arrête de m'envoyer des messages, je ne les lirais pas !**

En lisant le message, Derek ne savait pas si celui-ci disait la vérité ou non. On pouvait dire que ça le dérangeait pas mal. Deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille et un doux baiser vint se poser tendrement dans sa nuque. Les gestes que lui administrait sa copine, le réconfortait un peu. L'alpha pouvait dire qu'elle avait un don, pour le détendre un peu, par moments.

- Tu comptes m'expliquer ce qu'il sait passé aux toilettes ? Ou faut-il que je continue de te torturer avec des bisous ? Demanda la jeune femme avant de reposer ses lèvres dans la nuque de son loup adoré.

- Et si tu dégageais ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait t'expliquer ! Cora avait dit ça tout en descendant les escaliers.

Elle se plaça devant son frère, la jeune louve était exaspérée du comportement de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, que cette femme disparaisse à tout jamais. Mais, pour le moment, elle aussi voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé au fast-food. Mais avant tout, Jennifer devait dégager. Elle regarda la jeune femme qui faisait exprès de la provoquer en la regardant tout en faisant des bisous dans la nuque de son frère. Cora commença à en avoir marre de cette prof qui n'arrêter pas de la provoquer. Elle envoya un regard noir à la jeune femme qui lui rendit avec un sourire.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais mon frère et moi, on a as parlé tous les deux, donc si tu pouvais dégager ça m'arrangerait, lâcha Cora avec mépris.

- Tu sais, ton frère et moi, on se dit tout. Même si je m'en vais, une fois votre discussion terminée, il ira tout me raconter.

Derek se tourna vers sa copine et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, avant de venir l'embrasser. Cora leva les yeux au ciel, remerciant intérieurement son frère de lui offrir ce spectacle horrible. La jeune louve se serait bien passée de voir son frère embrasser à pleine bouche cette femme. Elle ne pouvait pas la supporter.

Cora se racla la gorge pour qu'ils n'oublièrent pas sa présence. Ils se séparèrent Derek posa son front sur celui de sa copine, avant d'échanger un regard romantique avec elle.

- Je pense que tu devrais rentrer.

- D'accord, mais demain tu à intérêt à m'expliquer ce qu'il sait passé dans les toilettes du fast-food.

- D'accord.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant que la jeune femme ne parte. Cora s'assura qu'elle soit loin, avant de s'approcher de son frère, pour se poser devant lui, les bras toujours croisé. Celle-ci attendait une explication.

- Maintenant qu'elle est partie, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé, ce midi, au fast-food.

- Stiles était parti aux toilettes, parce qu'il n'allait pas bien et, pas de chance, il a fait connaissance des jumeaux, qui font partie de la meute de Deucalion.

- Quoi ! Est-ce qu'il va bien au moins ? Demanda Cora, inquiète.

- Il va parfaitement bien et il me déteste de plus en plus. Lâcha Derek avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Plus tu t'occuperas de lui plus il va faire en sorte de te détester.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai pris une grande décision.

- Laquelle ?

- Je vais dire au Shérif que tu es malade et comme ça, j'arrêterais de m'occuper de lui.

La jeune louve n'en revenait pas. Son frère était un lâche. Au lieu de dire la vérité au Shérif, il préférait lui mentir et ça, c'était depuis le début. Le problème c'est que maintenant, son frère s'enfonçait de plus en plus et lorsque le Shérif découvrirait la vérité, Derek aura lus d'un problème sur les bras. Pour Cora, les mensonges de son frère devaient s'arrêter tout de suite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Tu connais la phrase : « Un mensonge en entraîne un autre » ?

- Oui et je sais pourquoi tu me dis ça...

- Tu le sais ? Alors tu devrais arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Car si un jour le Shérif découvre la vérité, tu risques d'avoir pas mal d'ennui.

- J'aimerais lui dire mais deux choses m'en empêchent, l'une est que je n'ai pas envie que le Shérif me mette derrière les barreaux, parce qu'à cause de moi son fils ne peut plus parler. Et deuxièmement, Stiles ne veut pas que son père le sache. Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'après toi ?

Cora aurait dû se douter que l'ado ne souhaite pas que son père le sache, d'ailleurs ça ne la surprenait même pas. Mais Stiles devait savoir, que si son père l'apprenait un jour ou l'autre, c'est Derek qui paierait pour les pots cassés.

- Écoute, je pense que toi et lui vous devriez en discuter, parce que si vous continuez dans cette voie, à force vous risqueriez de tomber à cours de mensonges.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais disons qu'il refuse de me voir et encore moins, de lire mes messages.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, j'irais lui parler.

- Bonne chance.

Cora partit chercher sa veste, la jeune louve était déterminée à ce que la vie de son frère, ainsi que celle de Stiles retrouve une stabilité, car si ça continuait, il finirait par se détruire. Une fois ça veste mise, elle redescendit pour se placer devant son frère, qui avait décidé de bouquiner. Il releva la tête de son livre pour voir sa sœur.

- Quoi ? Lâcha Derek.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai pas mon permis.

- Hors de question que je t'emmène, débrouille-toi toute seule. Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Boyd de t'emmener ?

- Toute cette histoire concerne, toi et Stiles ou Boyd et Stiles ?

Derek souffla de mécontentement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il explique à sa sœur, ce qu'il s'était passé au fast-food ? L'alpha se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire...

À suivre…


End file.
